Jinx Character Drabbles
by AlleyCatKing
Summary: This is just a few drabble pieces from an old Jak and Daxter RP blog I used to run where I RPed as Jinx. They're old as Hell and not that well written, but I went ahead and polished them up and thought I'd upload them here.


_This is just a few drabble pieces from an old Jak and Daxter RP blog I used to run where I RPed as Jinx. They're old as Hell and not that well written, but I went ahead and polished them up and thought I'd upload them here. Not really any official pairings, but when I ran the RP blog I was really into shipping Jinx with Jak and Human Daxter. Hope you enjoy, and if you'd be so kind, please leave a review._

* * *

(1) Every time Jak comes back to Haven City from the desert, the first thing he does is have a nice long, hot shower to scrub the sand off his body and wash it out of his hair. Jinx will secretly watch him from the door of the showers, and to Jinx, the pieces of sand that come off Jak's body in the running water makes it look like stars are falling from Jak's skin, and Jinx thinks it's one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

* * *

(2) "You're helpless," Jak grumbled, moving to hook his arm underneath the demolitions expert's and pull him back. He moved to finish setting the last charge, grabbing the man, and hauling him into their getaway zoomer. "Where's your apartment? You need to get some rest." As gruff as he was about it, he was still concerned for the man. "Ughhh…" Jinx groaned. He hadn't gotten any sleep in 3 days. Torn had been supplying him with mission after mission, and he had reached his limit. The only problem with Jinx though, was that he'd never show it, or admit it to anyone.

"Heh-heh, I didn't know you cared so much Blondie. It's just down that way, you'll know it when you see it." After their departure, Jinx tried to keep it together, but he eventually dozed off into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

(3) Ok, this wasn't fair. His face was scrunched as if he'd just eaten something sour. Jak had won a bet against the former ottsel and now this was his punishment. Jak motioned for Jinx to come closer, and with nothing more than a smirk from the rogue bomber, his lips were on the smokers, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Ew. Just as he thought the guy tasted like a fucking ashtray. He had to do it for a solid 10 seconds, and once those seconds were up he ripped himself back, wiping his tongue off on the back of his glove. "Have you ever even SEEN a toothbrush pal? Let alone USED ONE?!"

Jinx chuckled to himself as he sat back down at the counter-top of the Naughty Ottsel. Jak had won some bet, and Jinx was all too eager to serve as the youth's "punishment". He had to admit, the boy was cute. If he had known of his true appearance before turning back, he would've been all for it from the beginning. And he wasn't a bad kisser either. Not as good as Jakkie-Boy, but the kid had potential. "I have actually. But a cig tastes better."

"Yuck." Daxter wiped his mouth again after the taste was gone. "Maybe ta you, but that's grungy as fuck. And why are you so smiley?" He shot a glare, finally placing his hand on his hip. "That was only a one-time thing, you got me bud? Ugh, I can't BELIEVE I fuckin' went through with that."

"A one-time thing eh?" Jinx chuckled again. "That's what they all say."

* * *

(4) Jinx strolled into the Naughty Ottsel after a long day, sitting right up at the counter without noticing the down-on-her-luck mechanic to his left. A sigh of frustration finally caught his attention, and he did his best to acknowledge her, admittedly not having had much personal interaction with the blue-haired engineer. "You uh… doin' ok?" He was surprised to see her turn to him with genuine uncertainty on her face.

"I don't know. Got any advice for a heartbroken girl with some anger to get out?" She didn't know Jinx too well, only his reputation. But she could go for some wanton destruction right about now. The sincere smirk he gave in response took her aback. "Yeah, it's called 10 cartons of C4 and 'prime property'. It probably ain't my place, but who could've possibly drove you to my line of work for stress relief?"

She blinked as he blatantly suggested blowing up old buildings to her, but his question distracted her from her slight heart attack, and her face darkened. "Just a 'brave hero' who seems to have loose lips is all…tearing apart the zoomers in my garage isn't cutting it anymore."

"Ah. Well, sorry to hear Golden Boy hasn't been all that golden. But don't worry, once you feel the rush of leveling a multi-story structure, all your troubles will just melt away."

She laughed as the ludicrous suggestion alone seemed to lift her spirits. "I've never exactly set off explosives or anything, would you mind tagging along with me and showing me how it's done?" Somehow, this was turning into a bonding session with the worlds craziest pyromaniac. But somehow, she didn't mind.

Jinx was honestly a little surprised by the invitation. Keira wasn't a person he "hung out with", but he could see she really was down and he knew how insensitive Blondie could sometimes be. Plus, it was a great opportunity to spread the joy of blowing shit up.

"Sure, why not. I'd be happy to."


End file.
